Hype
by Wendyza
Summary: UA - C'est la rentrée au Hogwarts Arts Institute. C'est sur les bancs de l'école que la discrète Hermione rencontre Pansy Parkinson, princesse de Manhattan, qui l'entraînera au coeur de la jeunesse dorée de l'Upper East Side.


**Disclaimer** : les personnages de cette fanfiction ainsi que les noms propres inspirés du monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK « The Queen » Rowling, je me contente de les emprunter pour mon histoire. Les paroles en italique sont tirées de la chanson New York State of Mind de Billy Joel.

 **Note d'auteur** : Voilà je me lance dans une fic longue. Je ne vous donnerai pas de rythme de publication parce que j'ai peur de ne pas m'y tenir... Ceci est un UA reprenant les personnages ébauchés dans l'OS And I don't care how high you are. Donc mille fois merci à Juliette pour m'en avoir soufflé l'idée et m'avoir inspirée au delà de mes espérances. Ce premier chapitre n'est pas très mouvementé, il ne sert qu'à préparer le terrain pour la suite mais je vous y présente Hermione et Pansy qui seront les deux personnages féminins phares de cette fic. J'espère que ça vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions ou de vos suggestions d'améliorations dans une review. Bonne lecture ! WZ

 _I'm just taking a Greyhound on the Hudson River line_

 _I'm in a New York state of mind_

Hermione ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté lorsque la voix du conducteur du bus résonna dans le véhicule, fournissant diverses informations aux passagers et présageant une arrivée imminente . Elle était épuisée. Ce qui était compréhensible étant donné qu'après le vol de 6h de Heathrow à l'aéroport de Boston-Logan, elle avait dû prendre un bus bondé, chargée de ses deux énormes valises, jusqu'à South Central où elle était finalement montée dans le Greyhound qui l'amènerait jusqu'à sa nouvelle vie. Elle n'avait glané que quelques instants de sommeil intermittent pendant les 4h30 du trajet depuis Boston mais en quelques secondes l'envie de refermer les yeux la quitta tout à fait. Le sommeil est un concept bien désuet lorsque l'on découvre pour la première fois la ville qui ne dort jamais. Par la vitre du bus, elle apercevait les hauts bâtiments de Manhattan qui s'étiraient majestueusement jusqu'au ciel. « Vous trouverez Times Square à un bloc d'ici » informa le conducteur. Son coeur s'emballa frénétiquement sous l'effet de l'excitation. Enfin elle aperçût la bâtisse du Port Authority Terminal. Le bus y pénétra et s'enfonça lentement vers le sous sol par un sombre et interminable tunnel. 5 minutes plus tard il s'arrêta enfin. Hermione se leva impatiemment de son siège. Elle sortit du bus, récupéra ses bagages puis regarda autour d'elle. Une vague d'appréhension la gagna face à l'immensité de la station. Premier objectif : sortir de là. Elle respira un bon coup et murmura pour elle même :

-C'est parti.

Pansy alluma une troisième cigarette. Comme d'habitude Blaise était en retard. Elle se fit la réflexion que si elle se retrouvait un jour avec un cancer du poumon, elle le devrait en partie à son ami qui la réduisait systématiquement à enchaîner clope sur clope pour tromper l'ennui des attentes interminables qu'il lui infligeait systématiquement avant de daigner pointer son joli minois à leurs rendez-vous. Evidemment c'était lui qui était chargé de récupérer les clés de leur loft à l'agence immobilière. A tous les coups il prenait son temps à draguer la blonde prétentieuse siliconée qui leur avait vendu l'appartement. Et pendant ce temps elle était condamnée à grelotter comme une cruche sur 58th Street parce que, pour couronner le tout, l'incompétent de portier ne l'avait pas reconnue. Il apprendrait vite qu'on ne laissait pas l'héritière Parkinson avoir froid. Certes elle avait failli se faire déshériter en déclinant Harvard en faveur du Hogwarts Arts Institute dans le dos de ses parents, mais quand même.

Elle jeta un énième coup d'oeil à sa montre Swarovski et soupira d'agacement. 20 minutes qu'elle poireautait. Elle était en train de composer le numéro de Blaise juste pour le plaisir d'aboyer sur sa messagerie vocale lorsque quelqu'un derrière elle lui colla un bisou sonore sur la joue.

-Tu es en retard Zabini.

-Bonjour Parkinson. Est-ce que l'offrande d'un latte au caramel suffira à me faire pardonner ? lui demanda-t-il en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles

Pansy le fusilla du regard mais prit quand même le gobelet fumant que lui tendait son imbécile d'ami. Il la connaissait trop bien. Elle but une gorgée puis dit à Blaise :

-J'espère au moins que tu as une bonne excuse.

-Un rencard durement obtenu ce soir avec une charmante blonde totalement sous l'emprise de mon charme, répondit-il avec un rictus satisfait

-Tu m'énerves.

-Et maintenant tu es condamnée à me supporter au quotidien, déplora Blaise avec une compassion feinte.

-Je te préviens, le loft est interdit aux pouffes, décréta Pansy. Bon, maintenant allons emménager si tu veux bien. On n'a que quelques heures devant nous avant de devoir assister à cette corvée de pré-rentrée.

-A vos ordres Miss Parkinson.

Hermione s'était perdue 3 fois, s'était faite bousculer 5 fois sur les trottoirs bondés, mais avait fini par trouver son chemin du Port Authority Bus Terminal jusqu'à Midtown. Elle se trouvait désormais devant l'élégante façade du Hogwarts Arts Institute, qui serait désormais sa maison pour les 5 ans à venir.

Elle entra et repéra l'accueil, où une jeune femme tirée à quatre épingles lui demanda son nom. La réceptionniste fit une recherche sur son ordinateur, puis lui tendit un fascicule de l'école, un plan des bâtiments, son emploi du temps, une clé et l'informa :

-Les appartements des filles sont dans le bâtiment Ravenclaw. Vous devez sortir par la porte au fond de la salle et traverser la cour. Nous vous avons attribué la chambre 410, quatrième étage. Ne vous encombrez pas de vos valises, je vais demander à ce qu'on les fasse monter. La réunion de pré rentrée commencera à 14h. Bienvenue à Hogwarts mademoiselle Granger.

La chambre d'Hermione était simple mais accueillante. Elle était composée d'un lit une place, d'une table de chevet sur laquelle était posée une lampe, d'un petit bureau en chêne et sa chaise assortie, d'une commode et de quelques étagères fixées au mur. Au fond de la pièce une grande fenêtre donnait sur la cour intérieure de l'école. Elle était dans un renfoncement du mur et il lui suffirait d'y ajouter quelques coussins et son plaid préféré pour se créer le coin lecture parfait.

C'était son univers à présent. Bientôt sa petite ville paumée du nord de l'Angleterre ne serait plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Elle pouvait oublier les brimades de ses anciens camarades de lycée, l'indifférence teintée de mépris qu'elle essuyait à chaque fois qu'elle tentait d'approcher un groupe d'élèves, la solitude forcée, les surnoms blessants. « Miss Je Sais Tout, Rat de bibliothèque, l'Ennuiclopédie ». Tout ça c'était terminé. Elle avait la chance de pouvoir faire table rase du passé et ne s'en priverait pas. Il ne tenait qu'à elle de se faire apprécier de ses pairs et elle était bien décidée à y arriver. Plus rien ne la retenait, ici elle deviendrait la meilleure version d'elle même. Ces bonnes résolutions plein la tête, Hermione ferma les yeux et s'accorda une sieste bien méritée avant que les choses sérieuses ne commencent.

 _I don't have any reasons_

 _I left them all behind_

 _I'm in a New York state of mind._


End file.
